El Destino de un Guerrero
by Edward-Sama
Summary: [AU/OC] Nació como recipiente de un alma demoniaca plagada de pecados y muertes, pequeños fragmentos de memorias pasadas lo atormentan, una voz en su interior le hace perder el control sobre sí mismo, un increíble poder, una inmensa tortura. Sangre, fuego, destrucción. Paz, amor y tranquilidad. Dos caras de la misma moneda; Él quiere una vida, pero él quiere destruirla.
1. Prólogo

**_Capítulo 0: "Prologo"_**

Dragon Ball pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, excepto personajes,lugares o hechos inventados por mi.

 ** _Planeta Tierra, año 781, mes 6._**

 **Narrador**

En el pequeño planeta azul, los Guerreros Z viven un periodo de paz luego de las difíciles épocas en las cuales la tierra, no, el universo dependía de la fuerza de ellos, los Sayajins, Freezer, los androides, Cell, Majin Buu, Bills, Zamasu, el increíblemente difícil torneo de Zen O' Sama. Nuestros guerreros se han dispuesto a rehacer su vida, unos trabajando, otros estudiando y algunos entrenando. Todo prosperaba, pero nadie se imaginaba que la tranquila vida puede, por azares del destino, dar un vuelco de 360 grados.

 ** _Cimax-sei_**

-Hermano, vete por favor.-dijo un chico muy herido, con cabello color miel y ojos azules parecía tener 20 años.

-¡No Zen!, no te dejaré-dijo un pequeño niño con cabello azabache y ojos del mismo tono, aparentaba unos 07 años, este no tenía ninguna herida.

-Sera mejor que le hagas caso-ésta vez hablo un singular humanoide con forma de gato, un tanto peculiar apuntando a su hermano-Me han hecho enojar y pagarán las consecuencias-Dió un certero disparo en el pecho de Zen, acto seguido se elevó por sobre las nubes.

-Agh-La sangre salió a chorros de su boca y la grave herida, trataba de soportar el dolor-Vete y...y utiliza m...mi nave, l..lo más rá...pido que puedas... Adiós, Danni-chan-Mostró una sonrisa cargada de ternura, el acto que finalizó con su último aliento.

-He...hermano-Estaba en shock frente al inerte cuerpo de su hermano, sus ojos se tornaron llorosos, sentía una ira inmensa, todo su alrededor temblaba increíblemente, rocas empezaron a levitar místicamente rompiendo las leyes de la física, el cielo se tornó oscuro, rayos verdes empezaron a salir tanto del cuerpo del pequeño cómo de las enfurecidas nubes. El ambiente se sentía pesado. Un fuerte grito de ira bastó para dispersar, o mejor dicho, destruir todas las rocas, al instante un rayo impacto contra Dan, con su fuerte brillo verdoso encegueció temporalmente al ser antropomórfico que se encontraba arriba. Este sólo se limitó a observar.

-¡¡Ahh!!-El niño al parecer había desaparecido o pasó por una increíble metamorfosis; Su cuerpo era grande y musculoso en demasía, su estatura actual superaba el metro y medio; Sus ojos eran totalmente blancos, pero tenían un brillo asesino, deseosos de sangre; Su cabello ahora tenía una tonalidad dorado/verdoso; Bioelectricidad se encontraban rondando su aura. Se lanzó al ataque, destruyendo todo el piso de bajo de él, apareciendo instantáneamente frente al gato. Propinó una serie de puñetazos que fueron esquivados fácilmente. El desconocido atacó a Dan con un golpe a palma abierta en la espalda, haciendo que chocara contra el suelo.

-Señor Bills-dijo un ser azul con voz suave y educada-Dejemos a ese pobre chico y vámonos, hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Tranquilo, Whis, cuando lo deje inconsciente lo llevaré a la nave esa, aún está pequeño, pero puede ser el Super Sayajin Legendario que busco, sólo mira su...-Bills fue interrumpido por un golpe que lo mandó en picada al suelo, el ángel se quedó en su misma posición. La deidad se detuvo antes de llegar al suelo, con una vena hinchada se materializó al frente de Dan-Niño, eres de las pocas personas que me han desafiado y han logrado darme un golpe, eres un buen guerrero, pero no tienes autocontrol-en un movimiento imperceptible y difícil de explicar dejó sin conciencia al niño, el cual volvió a la normalidad.

-Venga señor, lo llevaremos a la nave-dijo Whis cargando al niño- Es tan generoso lo que está haciendo señor Bills, jojojo-dio una extraña carcajada.

-No te equivoques, Whis, lo hago por mi propia satisfacción-finalizó el dios.

 ** _Ubicación desconocida_**

Esa nave lo tenía todo, era más una casa, hasta había una sala exclusiva de entrenamiento, ahora sabía porque su hermano era tan fuerte-Zen-dijo para sus adentros con nostalgia. Juro que te vengaré, hermano, fueron las palabras con las que se encaminó a la sala de ent., según Zen, aquella sala estaba hecha para soportar niveles de poder imposibles de medir con scouter o alguna maquina, niveles altísimos de energía. Sabiendo esto, no se quería contener, había una transformación de su raza, había visto a su padre usándola, así que el quería obtenerla, cómo tenia conocimientos previos de los entrenamientos del mayor, los utilizaría. Antes de iniciar, se escuchó una voz robótica-Señor Zen, que bueno que ha llegado... Ah, no eres Zen ¿Que buscas aquí?-dijo un pequeño robot de apariencia simple.

-Soy su hermano, Kei, y tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí-respondió con una voz fría y orgullosa.

-Ah, entonces eres el joven Dan Kei, su hermano me ha hablado mucho de usted, por cierto ¿Donde se encuentra?-

-El murió-dijo cortante y con una mirada sombría

-...El señor Zen me dejó muchas de encomendaciones y objetos que iban dirigidos a usted una vez que el muriera, como guerrero que es se encontraba preparado para morir-prosiguió luego de mirar de reojo al chico-Algunos les serán dichos y o entregados cuando tenga cierta edad, también entrenamientos especiales que lo podrán ayudar a aumentar su fuerza, no solo física, sino que también mental/emocional, Zen-sama me dijo que usted era un genio, así que no sera problema aprender-culminó

Y así, comenzó una serie de rigurosos entrenamientos que rendirían frutos. La nave se encamino en medio del vacío y oscuro espacio, miles de fragmentos del planeta rondaban peligrosamente cerca de la nave, pero el sistema de defensa los pulverizaba.

En la sala de entrenamiento golpes iban y venían en forma de ráfagas totalmente imperceptibles al ojo común, el pequeño desaparecía y reaparecía de un momento a otro, destruyendo a los robots de combate de última generación.

 ** _Planeta Tierra, Montaña Paoz_**

Una hermosa luz tenue color naranja-rojizo bañaba el ambiente de la gigantesca pradera de la montaña Paoz proveniente de un mucho más hermoso ocaso, la tibia brisa y el suave olor a pasto y tierra hacían de este un ambiente perfecto para el menor de los Son, quien junto a su mejor amigo, se encontraban descansando en el pasto.

-... Oye Trunks, ¿Aveces no has pensado que esta paz no es duradera? Es decir, en cualquier momento viene un nuevo enemigo y volvemos a lo mismo; Entrenamientos, batallas a muerte y todo eso. Es un circulo... Un circulo...-El joven no encontraba la palabra correcta.

-Circulo vicioso-dijo Trunks al ver a su amigo.

-Exacto, circulo vicioso-

-Por eso entrenamos, para evitar que pasen cosas malas-.

-Sí... Uff, me tengo que ir, mi madre me va a matar por llegar tarde a estudiar-dijo Son Goten con una sonrisa viendo la primera estrella sobre el horizonte.

-Nos vemos, creo que también voy tarde-le devolvió el gesto.

 ** _Fin Prologo_**

NtA: Sólo este capitulo va 7 años después de la derrota de Broly, cuando Goten, Gohan y Trunks lucharon contra el. Dan Kei vendría a ser la reencarnación de este feroz guerrero, sucedería lo mismo que con Uub. Goten tiene 14, Trunks 15, repito, este capitulo fue solo para introducirnos a la historia, por lo tal no se sorprendan cuando vean a un Dan de 15 años.

Es un pequeño remake de un fanfic que hice hace un par de años(nada bueno y original XD) se llamaba La Leyenda del Guerrero Legendario Dan Kei, terrible a mi parecer.

(...)-Quiere decir que el tiempo cambia, es decir, si son las 03:00, cuando lo coloco quiere decir que son las 03:30 o 04:27, también puedo utilizarla cuando es un lugar un poco lejano al actual, pero en el mismo planeta o ciudad.

[...]-Quiere decir lejanía, osea, otro planeta, ciudad o dimensión.

Dejen sus comentarios sobre el cap y siganme, me harían un gran favor, gracias.

 _Edward B.C_


	2. Planeta a la Vista

**¡¡Planeta a la Vista!!**

 **Peligrosas Memorias**

 ** _Año 792, Un mes terrícola_**

Una nave se encontraba rondando el vecindario espacial, había reducido su velocidad al encontrarse cerca del Planeta Tierra. Dentro de esta se encontraba un chico en pose meditativa, este era alto, cómo de ciento-ochenta centímetros, fornido, sus facciones eran, de cierto modo, suaves pero fuertes, estas no mostraban ni un ápice de emoción. Estaba flotando a 20 cm del suelo gris frío, un aura verde agua lo rodeaba e iluminaba tenuemente la habitación.

En la habitación de mando estaba un pequeño robot, aparentemente miraba el horizonte espacial, por un momento decidió ir a ver a su amo, pero sus sensores mostraron que este estaba meditando-...-Aceleró un poco la nave, en el panel se encontraban unos

números y letras que decían _"Tiempo estimado de llegada~00:30:50(treinta m_ inutos con cincuenta segundos)"

En la residencia de los Son estaban reunidos los seis pelinegros, cuatro de ellos se encontraban engullendo todo lo que había en la mesa. Como ya era costumbre los domingos siempre se reunían a comer.

-...¡¡Terminé!!-dijo el mayor de todos para luego tomarse un gran vaso de agua.

-¡No es justo! Siempre ganas abuelo Goku-

-¡Pan tiene razón!-dijo Goten apoyando a su sobrina.

-Tranquilos chicos, es el mayor y tiene sangre pura, es normal que tenga más capacidad en cuanto a la comida-habló Gohan, como siempre tratando de apaciguar a los jóvenes.

-Nunca van a cambiar-opinó Milk, rezagada.

-Lo mismo creo-resopló Videl.

De un momento a otro todos los sayajins se quedaron en un silencio que incomodó a Milk, quien miró más detalladamente a esto, tenían un semblante serio.

-Algo no anda bien-dijo Gohan rompiendo el silencio.

-Milk, ¿sabes donde está mi ji?-

Ella solo lo miró, Goku entendió la mirada. Se pararon casi al mismo tiempo, ambos se encaminaron a la habitación, ya dentro, Milk le

pasó rápidamente el ji anaranjado con el símbolo de la escuela tortuga. El sayajin se quitó lo que traía, la mujer se sonrojó y trató de desviar la mirada. Este, al ver la reacción de su esposa se acerco, le sostuvo la cara suavemente, girándola hacia él-Tranquila Milk, todo va a estar bien-dijo en un susurro apegándola mas a su cuerpo-regresaré una vez sepamos que es-la besó con delicadeza, esta correspondió. Su marido empezaba a ser más abierto en cuanto a la relación.

-Nos vemos luego- dijo Goku luego de salir de la habitación, ya estaba listo. Los Guerreros se encaminaron a la puerta, luego de abrirla y salir, Videl habló

-Voy con ustedes-dijo ella decidida.

-No-dijo Gohan cortante, Videl por un momento quiso rebatir, pero luego se dio cuenta de porqué no la dejaría ir; Ese porqué se encontraba a un nivel distinto.

Las esposas se quedaron en silencio mientras veían a los demás Son alejarse por el horizonte.

-Hasta que al fin llega la familia del insecto de Kakarotto-dijo Vegeta altivamente.

-Papá, controlate, por favor-Insistió Trunks

-Hmp-

-Hola Vegeta- El sayajin más fuerte fue ignorado olímpicamente por el príncipe, cuando se dirigía a saludar a los demás fue

interrumpido.

-Basta de saludos inútiles, ya sabes que este ki es neutral-dijo Vegeta refiriéndose al inmenso ki que se sentía, mirando la gran nave

movilizándose sobre ellos, mientras aterrizaba al frente.

-Es como si estuviese muy concentrado en algo, meditando, por ejemplo. No nos confiemos, aún no sabemos si es bueno o malo, así que...-fue interrumpido por el suave sonido de la nave abriendo su compuerta y levantando polvo, seguido del sonido de despresurización. Todos clavaron su mirada allí, a la expectativa de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Una sombra se dejó ver, al dispersarse el polvo se vio a un pequeño robot, Vegeta soltó una carcajada de burla por la apariencia de este, pero inmediatamente se calló al ver la persona que salió detrás;Un hombre alto, musculoso, traía el cabello largo con una división en el medio y dos mechones, similares a los de Trunks, sólo que más gruesos. Sus ojos eran negros, al igual que su melena, llevaba un espandex azul oscuro de cuerpo completo, por encima de este, en el torso, tenía una armadura sin hombreras, como las de vegeta. botas y guantes blancos, como últimos objetos tenía pendientes y un anillo de oro. A pesar de su forma, aparentaba tener 18 o 19 años. Su rostro se mostró serio hasta que se dirigió al pequeño robot, ignorando totalmente a los presentes.

-¿Esta es la tierra? Es mucho más hermosa de lo que me imaginaba-dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-Sí, amo Dan-

-Insisto en que no me llames amo, ni señor, ni nada de eso, somos amigos y me haces sentir viejo-

-Como usted diga-

-Ah, hola, ustedes deben de ser terrícolas, pero tu eres un namekiano, ¿Que haces en la Tierra?-preguntó inocentemente Dan.

-Muchas cosas-

-Te equivocas, niño, yo no soy terrícola, tampoco esos de allí, ni ese retrasado de allá-dijo con su tono de orgullo apuntando a sus hijos, los hijos de Goku y el susodicho.

-¡Hey, Vegeta!-

La hija de Krilin, la princesa sayajin y la Son se quedaron mirando al joven, el cual, al sentir sus miradas dirigió su vista hacía ella y les dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Pan se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, se dijo una y otra vez:" ** _Estos pensamientos sucios son temporales, estos pensamientos sucios son temporales"_** Marron se puso a mirar "inocentemente" el cielo, mientras Bra fue la única que mantuvo su mirada sobre el, a los ojos de la princesa, su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, simétrico, su cara era hermosa, sus ojos profundos, sus labios rosas, su cabello negro, que hacía juego con su tono de piel, ¿Ya mencioné sus músculos? " ** _Kami, algo tan perfecto no puede ser verdad, es tan..."_** un fluido rojo salió de la nariz de Brief.

-Amh, Bra, esto te servirá-Pan le pasó una servilleta, se encontraba con la nariz tapada-Creo que Marron es la que tiene más fuerza de voluntad aquí-

Dan Kei caminó a donde los guerreros, y los saludó a todos, pero el saludo más memorable fue el de Bra, más bien debería llamarse presentación _«Soy La Princesa Bra Brief, hija del príncipe de la raza más fuerte y la mujer más rica e inteligente del mundo»._ Algo detuvo al joven, quien puso una mirada sombría al darle la mano a Son Goku, fue sólo por una fracción de segundos, pero sea lo que haya sido, pasó. Al ver a Uub sintió una conexión especial con este, no sabía el porqué de ello ni tampoco en qué, pero eran parecidos.

-Así que tú también eres un sayajin. Creí que los que estamos en la Tierra y Tarble, el hermano de Vegeta, eramos los unicos que quedábamos, ¿Y tus padres?-Preguntó Goku.

-Murieron, al igual que mi hermano, y soy un híbrido, el único sayajin puro era mi padre-dijo con un leve tono de tristeza.

-Oh, lo siento, no debí...-

-No se preocupe-

-Por cierto, ¿donde vas a vivir?-Preguntó Trunks.

-Yo viviré...-

-En Capsule Corp, hay muchas habitaciones vacías, así que no molestarás a nadie-se apresuró a decir Bra.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-gritó el príncipe exaltado.

-Tranquilo, papá, el no es mala persona, lo sabes, y al parecer es buen guerrero, a mamá le gustará tenerlo, tampoco será por mucho tiempo-

-Hmp, si eres buen guerrero y me das buena batalla posiblemente acepte que te quedes en mí casa-

-pero papá, el debe de estar cansado, deja que duerma hoy y que se reponga-

-...Bien, en tanto recupere sus fuerzas-

El pobre Dan ni si quiera pudo opinar nada, las cosas fueron tan rápidas, llegó a la tierra y rápidamente fue acogido por la chica azul y su hermano purpura. No sólo eso, también le esperaba una batalla mañana temprano con el príncipe de la raza de su padre, el joven se dispuso a vencerlo y ganar su establecimiento temporal en es se lugar. En medio de su preparación mental, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

...Kakarotto...

 **Fin**

NtA:Y bien chicos y chicas, ¿que tal quedó el capitulo uno? ¿Que pasará en la batalla de Vegeta y Dan? Viejas memorias empiezan a resurgir de ninguna parte en especifico, algo está perturbando mentalmente al chico. Siendo sinceros, me dió un poco de risa la reacción de Bra y Pan ante Kei, jeje, weno ya los dejo, no olviden dejar sus reviews, me gusta leer las opiniones de mis lectores y saber que cosas le gustaría ver en esta historia, sin más disparatadas, adiós.

(...)-Quiere decir que el tiempo cambia, es decir, si son las 03:00, cuando lo coloco quiere decir que son las 03:30 o 04:27, también puedo utilizarla cuando es un lugar un poco lejano al actual, pero en el mismo planeta o ciudad.

[...]-Quiere decir lejanía, osea, otro planeta, ciudad o dimensión.

Dejen sus comentarios sobre el cap y siganme, me harían un gran favor, gracias.

 _Edward B.C_


End file.
